Chapter 1
Wealth, fame, power. Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates, obtained this and everything else the world had to offer, and his dying words drove countless souls to the sea. "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it!" These words lured men to the Grand Line, in pursuit of dreams greater than they'd ever datres to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!) Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams! Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for, ONE PIECE! Compass left behind, it'll only slow us down, Your heart will be your guide, raise the sail, and take the helm, That legendary place, that the end of the map reveals, Is only legendary 'till someone proves it real, Through it all, through all the troubles and through the heartache, and through the pain Know that I will be there to stand by you, just like I know you'll stand by me! Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams! Together we will find everything that we're lookin' for, There's always room for you, if you wanna be my friend! We are, we are on the cruise! We are!. In a cold rainy night in the East Blue a man with a cape over his face held a baby in his arms "live long and well my son!!" said the robed man dropping the baby in front of a house. A man opened the door "oh a baby!!! you have a tail!!! weird… well im pretty weird myself!!!! ill take you in my names Gohan!! ill name you Goku!!!" said Grandpa Gohan. Goku giggled and grabbed his grandpas hair. 6 years later Monkey D Luffy was a adventurer at heart Luffy was in the forest when he spotted a small kid with spiky hair and a tail "who the hell are you!!!" said Luffy "my names Goku!!!!" said Goku "were do you live!" "well i live in the forest i used to live with my Grandpa intill a giant great ape killed him don't you have a tail two!" said Goku. "im sorry to here that.. my name is Monkey D Luffy!!!!!" said Luffy "so don't you have a tail? two all boys and girls do?" said Goku "no all boys and girls don't!!! no one else has tails!!!!" said Luffy "oh…… well what are you doing?" "nothing wanna come to Foosha Village with me and hang out?" said Monkey D Luffy "sure!!!" said Goku. Luffy and Goku became best friends and were always playing around with Luffys older brother Ace who eventually left. 3 years later Goku now 10 and Luffy is now 7. Later that Year a Pirate named Shanks arrived with his crew and was greeted by the villagers happily the Red Haired Pirates arrived Luffy and Goku befriended them one day a group of Mountain Bandits poured bear on Shanks. Shanks didn't attack back and laughed it of so did first mate Ben Backmen Yasopp and Lucky Roo. "are you okay Shanks!" said Makino she was the bartender. Shanks smiled and began laughing "what the hell is wrong with you guys!!!!! you call your self Pirates!!!!" said Luffy angrily "calm down Luffy its no big deal!!!!' said Shanks who was laughing "Damit!!!!!!" yelled Luffy who bit out of a Purple Fruit "Luffy you dume ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shanks "that was a Devil Fruit each Devil Fruit gives the user incredible powers such as the ability to create Tsunamis or control Fire!!!! this fruit the Gomu Gomu no Mi gives you the ability to stretch cough it up!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shanks who lifted up Luffy who fell down stretching his whole body out "your a rubber man spit it out!!!! you caint swim!!!!!" said Shanks. "what the FUCK!!!! THIS SUCKS IM A GREAT SWIMER!!!!!" yelled Luffy who began screaming "Luffy calm down!!!!!" said Goku "its bad but at least you have Rubber powers and can stretch super far!!!!" said Lucky Roo who eat a chicken wing. "FINE!!!!!" said Luffy who angrily walked out of the bar Goku ran after his best friend. Goku was a Chi user one of the few People who could shoot energy beams and control Ki. Luffy ran out side and spotted the Mountain Bandit "how dare you make fun of Shanks!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy "yeh!!!!!!" Goku yelled. Luffy stretched his arm out and threw a punch at The Mountain Bandit who dodged it Goku threw a energy ball at him which missed. "ha!!!!! fools i have a 8,000,000 berry bounty on my head!!!! i outta take you freaks and sell you two the circus!!!! a Rubberboy with super stretch powers and a monkey boy ill sell you two to a freak show!!!!" the Bandit laughed holding up Luffy and Goku. "you Bastard!!!!!!" yelled Luffy "put them down now!!!!" standing there was red Haired Shanks behind him were Ben Beckmen and Lucky Roo and his crew "oh you dumass pirates get out of here before we kill you!!!" said the Bandit "i don't mind people spitting on me or throwing Booze in my face but hurting two of my good friends or people i care about is going to far!!! i wont forgive eny one who does that no matter how good the reason!!!" said Shanks. Thats when a mountain bandit put a gun to Shank's head "make one move and ill blow your head of!!!!!" said the Bandit "guns arrant for threats there for actions are you really going to go through with this?" said Shanks "what shut the…" before then Bandit could finish Lucky Roo pulled out a gun and shot the Bandit killing him "what the hell you guys play dirty!!!!!" yelled the leading Bandit "were Pirates were not saints or anything!!!!!!" said Yasopp laughing "yeh the best thing about being a pirate is we can do whatever we want!!!!" said Lucky Roo "please i just want the boys not you…" "i already told you hurt to good friends of mying and your dead no matter how good the reason!!!!!" said Shanks thats when all of the Mountain Bandits charged full speed at the Red Haired Pirates "ill take care of this Captain…. this should be fast!!!!!!" Ben Beckmen lifted up his weapon and smashed it into all of the Bandits sending them flying Beckmen lit his cigar again. Thats when the bandit freaked out and threw a small smoke ball on the ground bliding every one "what the hell he took Luffy and Goku!!!!!!" said Shanks 'relax Captain its not like hell get far!!!" said Lucky Roo. "hahahah!!! now no one would except a Mountain bandit to hide out on the sea!!!!" said the bandit laughing "let use go you bastard!!!!" said Luffy thats when a giant Sea monster a sea king from the beginning of the show killed the bandit nocking Luffy and Goku into the water thats when Shanks apperared the Monster bit Shanks arm of Shanks punched the Monster who screamed "get lost!!!" said Shanks. The monster went underwater and fled. "Shanks your arm!!!!!" said Luffy and Goku who began crying "relax its only a arm!!!!" said Shanks. soon the day of Shanks departure came "i don't want to come with you Shanks im going to get my own Pirate Crew and become King of the Pirates!!!!!!!" said Luffy "and im going to become the worlds strongest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Goku "all right good luck with that….." said Lucky Roo laughing "shut up!!!!" said Luffy "enyways Luffy there something i want to give you" said Shanks giving Luffy his straw hat "this hat is the most vauible thing to me in the whole world return it to me when you become a great pirate" said Shanks Luffys eyes filled with tears as he hugged Shanks "and you Goku take this its a 4 star Dragon Ball gather all 7 and a dragon named Shenron will come and grant you one wish" said Shanks "really thanks Shanks i promise i will!!!!!!!" said Goku the two best friends wached tears in there eyes as Shanks and his crew left. Category:Chapters